Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children: Silent Angels
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: Who wants to read a good FF7AC story with Ocs that don't give a and Red XIII has more than 1 lines, read here!


A/N: Okay, I am new to this. I'm just giving a background check on my Ocs, and all I really know about this is all from Advent Children. I had Grant (the Final Fantasy Master) give me some background check, but that's all I really know. Some parts may be added in, I'm adding in for scene purposes, so the whole thing at the beginning is thrown out the window.

"Tifa…"

Tifa looked up to see who came through the bar's doors. She raised her eyebrows and continued doing her washing.

"You're here early," She mumbled as she went back to her work, cleaning the same glass she had cleaned twice already. She held it up to the light and gave of disgust. Some stains were _still _on the glass and weren't coming off, no matter what she did. She sighed, and looked at Mario, glaring.

"Well?"

Mario scratched the back of his head lightly. "They have nothing… but they do have small remedies…" Mario went over to the table and sat across from her at the bar. He rummaged through his black leather backpack and pulled out a bottle of red- colored liquid medicine. Tifa narrowed her eyes in narrow interest.

"That's it?"

Mario nodded. Tifa shook her head and placed the glass aside, working on another glass.

"Ever since Cloud's been gone, everything's been so hectic… Denzel gets worse everyday, and he won't return my calls…" She looked smirking. "But you're still here, aren't ya?"

Mario nodded, smiling a little. He ran a hand through his blond hair pulling it out of his aqua colored eyes. Tifa looked him over. So many people said he looked exactly like Cloud, and they were right… a little. They even dressed almost the same… except that Mario just wore a pair of baggy black pants, a black hoodie tied around his waist, and a loose black tank with a pair of black Air Force Ones Cosmo Edition. The appearances were close too. Mario is a bit tan, his hair is shorter and not at all spiky. Also, Mario's eyes were not only aquamarine with the same mako energy, but Mario looked very innocent… and he was only 21. Still, after the incident two years before, Cloud and him found out that they were actually half brothers, (they had the same father).

Mario sighed. "Has Shyita come back yet?"

Tifa shook her head, her beautiful black hair shaking side to side as she did so. "No, I thought she was with you."

Mario snickered. "Why?"

"You guys are joined at the hip. You're always together. You've been, what? Best friends for 18 years?"

Mario shook his head. "I could say the same for you and Cloud, Tif."

Tifa threw a rag at him. "Well, he's coming back."

"Yeah… I know."

A moment of silence came before the door opened again and a man came in to get a drink.

Just as Tifa was about to ask him what he wanted, the phone rang. She rolled her eyes and gave a bright smile to her customer.

"Welcome. Is there anything you'd like, sir?"

Mario got off the counter as the guy sat at the stools. He smiled as he laced his hands together.

The phone continued to ring. 'He's not here anymore…'

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh," Tifa said, jumping. "What would you like?"

The man sighed and took some money out of his wallet. "If I could get some scampi and some red wine, that would be okay."

Tifa nodded and started to go to the stove, when the phone rang again. Mario looked at her.

"Tifa, do you want me to get that-"

"No, I'll get it. Mario, can you handle this for me?"

Mario sighed and nodded his head going to the other side of the counter, as Tifa wiped her hands on the towel.

Mario smiled brightly. The man looked kinda sad, to see a pretty _boy _and not a pretty girl serving him, but as long as he could cook that would do him fine.

Mario dumped the noodles in a pot of boiling water, and started cooking. He looked up at the little mirror. Just by looking at his own reflection, he swore he saw Cloud looking him back.

_Cloud, where are you?_

"Cloud, where are you?"

Tifa sighed as she looked into the room, and she saw Marlene taking care of Denzel. She smiled, then turned to the phone, glancing at the picture that was nearby the wall.

It was a picture of her, Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud. They used to be so happy but now that Cloud wasn't calling back or anything, trying to find Aeris, she couldn't spend any time with him anymore. When Mario came in, Cloud would sometimes stay to look after his little half- brother, but he still went. Nothing ever held him back… nothing.

_What happened to the good old days when we were a family?_

She picked up the phone.

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service…"

"So how have you been?" Mario asked, trying to make chitchat with the customer. He grabbed a few spices from the counter above him and started shaking them into the pot of boiling water and stirred.

Then he remembered that he forgot to get the man's drink.

He slapped his forehead and sighed, turning to the man who was sitting there quietly.

"I'm sorry, would you like something to drink?"

The man nodded and smiled. "The red wine, remember?"

Mario laughed nervously. "Of course." He walked over to the drink section. "Any specific kind you'd like?"

"Lambrusko would be nice."

Mario smiled, and grabbed the bottle, taking a cup and pouring a glass of it, but not before grabbing a handful of ice and dropping it into the glass. After pouring, he took the man's money and slid the drink to him.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you, young man." The older man smiled and drank some of the liquid. Mario closed his eyes and tended back to the stove.

"I'm doing fine, by the way."

Mario spun around, a confused look on his face.

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"You asked me how I was before, remember?"

Mario nodded, biting his lip. He grabbed the spoon and began to stir it.

"So, are you from around here?"

"No… I come from Joshua, Sicily."

Mario smirked. "Same here. But I moved here after my part burned down."

The man gave a smile. "Which part?"

"Unit G."

Shyita inhaled the cool air as she stopped her one of a kind sailboat, designed exclusively by Tyrone, Mario's uncle. Of course, this sailboat sailed air, land, and sea, and came with a motor as well.

"Okay… I was supposed to meet him here… where is he?"

She turned sharply to the sound of the motorcycle engine starting up.

Cloud was zooming fast down the terrain, the wind in his hair, going fast and almost flying right by her. She snickered and followed along.

"Yo Cloud! What up!"

Cloud turned to her, gave her a smile, and turned back to the road.

"Hi."

"Where were you? Tifa's been worried about why you aren't calling her anymore?"

"I've been busy, that's all."

Shyita spat to the side, pulling her puffy black hair out of her gold colored eyes.

"Busy my a$$, Strife. You don't call us no more… Shyan thought you were dead one day."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well I'm coming home anyways, so don't worry."

Shyita scoffed. "Yeh, whateva."

Cloud snickered to himself. Shyita was no different than her uncle Barret. Same cocky attitude.

She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts with little gold chains hanging, a black leather zip up tank, and a pair of gold hoops, with gold bangles. On her feet, were the classic Air Force One Cosmos, in black and gold. Her skin was a very, very light cocoa color.

The two did not notice Kadaj, his gang, and Shaquanna above them.

Well, what do you think? I think it's good… it's a lot better than my previous draft… it was all about Mario being ghetto and it was just weird. Yeah, there's a little ghettoness in this fic, (although the only thing ghetto in the movie was Barret's first few lines when he was leaving Cloud the message) but I promise I won't ruin it and treat it like a "You Got Served" episode… cause the only good thing about that movie was the South Park parody made later on.

I'm going to try my best to make this something worth reading and not some Mary Sue fic. After a while, you all might like my characters (except for those like Shaquanna and stuff).

There are not any FF7 characterOC pairings… at least not yet. Cloud and Tifa will still be friends. Even Shyita and Mario will not be in the pairings either.

If you have any questions, send me a message!

Read and Review!

Dedicated to Grant, because he has exposed me to some better anime than other stuff that I've been watching (cough cough YuGiOh… cough cough Digimon…)


End file.
